An organometallic complex emits phosphorescent light that can be, in organic EL (electroluminescence), theoretically higher in quantum efficiency than fluorescent light. This makes organometallic complexes promising as a material (specifically, as a material for an organic EL display) for a functional device such as an organic light-emitting element, which represents a next-generation technique. Currently, however, there is a demand for improvement in such aspects of organometallic complexes as life, heat resistance, and efficiency achieved when there has been an increase in current. Further, an organometallic complex, in order to be used in a functional device, needs to produce all the three primary colors (red, green, and blue) of light.
Recent years have witnessed various organometallic complexes being proposed each of which is useful as a material for a functional device. Patent Literature 1, for example, discloses a metalloporphyrin complex including a metal such as platinum and having a cross-linked structure. Patent Literature 2 discloses an organometallic complex including (i) a metal such as iridium and platinum and (ii) a heterocyclic compound as a ligand.